


Fired and Hired

by damianwayne



Series: srtz bodyguard au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodyguard AU, M/M, you dont need to read the other fic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: Shirabu thought he had fired him. Okay, his reason had been stupid (it was because Shirabu was really gay for Kawanishi and embarrassed himself too often in front of him), but that didn't change the fact that he had fired him. But someone, of course, had to hire him as his bodyguard again, just to make Shirabu's life harder.





	1. firing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was writing my tensemi fic and thinkin 2 much about the sideships and i wanted to squish them in the fic but then i was like "ppl arent here for the sideships stop it" so i decided to write a seperate fic and somehow this fic got out of control too so its not just a oneshot anymore. sorry 
> 
>  
> 
> also might change description tomorrow its midnight and im tired

Shirabu grew up with tons of people besides his family living at his home. He grew up with maids and butlers. The first person he saw in the morning was a maid who always opened the curtains of his bedroom to wake him up. His parents wouldn’t even let him just set an alarm on his phone for that. 

He was used to it. Some of the staff had been here since he was a young child, others even longer than that, and then there were those that came and went. Shirabu was also used to that. He didn’t particularly have any feelings for most of them anyway. He did like his piano teacher, whom he had known since he was six years, though. 

One of the few things Shirabu looked forward to every day. 

There soon would be another thing he’d look forward to every day soon.

* * *

 

 

Shirabu wasn’t introduced to new staff. So he didn’t know when exactly Kawanishi was hired to be one of their family’s bodyguards. The first time he met Kawanishi was outside in front of the manor. He had just arrived home, and got out of the car, when he saw the black car parked next to them and the young man standing in front of the car.

He was tall, with blonde hair and a blank expression on his face. He looked… good. Especially in that dark suit of his. 

"Kenjirou!“ a voice appeared and they both looked up to see Shirabu’s aunt walking out of the door. She was like always overdressed in a long dress and a thick fur coat.

Shirabu smiled faintly. "Aiko-san,“ he greeted her. "Where are you going?“

"Tokyo,“ she replied and smiled, her lips painted in a deep red like always. "I’m spending the weekend there. And I told you to drop that '-san‘. I’m your aunt who you grew up with, not some stranger!“

Shirabu didn’t even ask why. He never really bothered with what his aunt was doing anymore, like the rest of his family. He unconsciously glanced to Kawanishi and his aunt giiggled.

"That’s our new bodyguard,“ she explained. "He’s accompanying me for the weekend. What was your name again?“

"Kawanishi Taichi,“ Kawanishi introduced himself and bowed lightly in front of Shirabu. "It’s nice to meet you.“

"He’s pretty isn’t he?“ his aunt said, resting her hand on Kawanishi’s arm. "And fairly young, too.“

"Yeah he is,“ Shirabu blurted out and felt his cheeks heating up. Oh my god, he did not just say that. "I mean, young. He is young.“ He cleared his throat and his aunt laughed.

"He’s probably not much older than you,“ she said.

"I’m twenty three,“ Kawanishi said and his aunt nodded. 

"See? Just a little bit older than you. Open the door for me, Kawanishi, would you?“ 

Kawanishi nodded and opened the door for her and she got in. Shirabu didn’t know why he was still standing there and watched. Usually, he wouldn’t even have bothered to talk to his aunt for so long and send her off. When Kawanishi closed the door, he turned to Shirabu. 

"I think that too, by the way,“ Kawanishi said.

"Excuse me?“ 

"That you’re young.“ And there it was. A light smirk that made Shirabu blush harder and hate him even more. Kawanishi got in on the passenger seat and the car drove off. Shirabu couldn’t even move for a while, just stared after the black car. Then he groaned and put his face into his hands.

Stupid bodyguard. What was that even about? Did he just flirt with Shirabu? Oh my god, he called him pretty. In a way. And then he smirked. And it was such a nice smirk and Shirabu really wanted to die right there on the spot. Was that guy stupid? He was young, that must be the reason why. He was new, didn’t know he couldn’t flirt with his clients. Well, technically Shirabu wasn’t his client.

That still didn’t change the fact that he had been flirting. He had, hadn't he? 

Shirabu hoped he’d just won’t see the guy ever again and that it would just be a one time thing and ran inside the manor.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t want to see Kawanishi again.

Really. This was just… because it was the first time a guy flirted with him. Nothing else. Shirabu had known for a while that he liked guys too, but no guy had ever interested him. Not that he was interested in their family’s new bodyguard, but… 

Okay, maybe he was a little bit. It didn’t hurt to peek, right?

"What are you doing, young master?“ one of the butlers asked him when he saw Shirabu in front of the windows, kneeling on the desk where usually a pot plant was. Shirabu looked at the floor next to him where the plant was now and hesitated.

"I’m sorry,“ he apologized. "I’ll put it back later. I can even clean up-"

"No, you shouldn’t worry about that,“ the man said. "I was just wondering. You should be careful. You could fall down.“

Shirabu nodded. "Thank you for your concern. I just wanted to check my aunt’s arrival.“

"I don’t want to intrude, but why don’t you go down to greet her yourself?“

He didn’t have an answer for that, so Shirabu just turned away. "You are intruding. Now, would you please leave me alone?“ 

"Yes, of course. I apologize.“

The butler was probably bowing now before he walked away and Shirabu kind of felt bad, but he couldn’t have thought of an explanation. Hell, he didn’t know why he was doing this either. He just wanted… to see the guy. The car arrived and parked in front of the manor. Shirabu held his breath, when the front doors of the cars opened. The driver opened the door for his aunt, but that wasn’t what Shirabu was interested in. 

It was the other male that came out of the car. Who still looked so good in his black suit. He wondered how a guy with such messy blond hair made it into this job. Shouldn’t he at least comb it? 

His aunt talked a little bit with Kawanishi. He wasn’t surprised. Aiko had always liked young, handsome men, not that she ever laid hands on them anyway. But then she looked up and spotted Shirabu. She smiled brightly and waved her arm and Kawanishi turned around and their eyes met.

Shit. Mission abort! Shirabu flinched, slipped and fell down the table. And his stupid ass somehow managed to bang his head against the windowsill. 

 

* * *

 

Shirabu’s head hurt when he woke up. 

The first thing he saw was a white ceiling and when he looked around, he saw that he was in a hospital room.

"You can cover it up with your bangs,“ a voice said and Shirabu closed his eyes again when he identified the voice. Nope. This was a bad dream. This was not happening right now, the gods wouldn’t hate him this much. He was a good person, he had never done anything wrong in his life. Maybe it was punishment because he got everything he wanted. That could be the only explanation for Kawanishi being in his room.

"I know you woke up, don’t pretend to be asleep.“

"No,“ Shirabu said. "I’m still asleep.“ He turned his head away. "I’m in a coma.“

"You only got three stitches,“ Kawanishi said. Why was he so calm? 

"I got three stitches?!“ Shirabu shouted and sat up immediately. "Ouch!“ He closed his eyes again. Shit, that had not been a good idea, it hurt even more. 

"Lie down,“ Kawanishi said. He was now standing at the end of the bed, still in his black suit, his hands in the pockets of the pants. "So, are you awake or not?“

"Why are you asking?“

"So I know if I should let the others know you woke up.“

Shirabu lied down again. "Would you go away if I said yes?“ 

"No.“ Was that amusement he could hear in the other male’s voice? Shirabu closed his eyes again. This must clearly be punishment for his wealth.

"I’m asleep then.“

"So you want me to watch you sleeping again,“ Kawanishi stated and Shirabu’s eyes opened again.

"You watched me sleep?“

"I’m sorry, I should correct myself. I watched you while you were in a coma,“ Kawanishi said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Shirabu took a deep breath. "You haven’t been a bodyguard for long, have you?“

"What makes you think that?“ 

"You don’t flirt wi- I mean… Forget it.“ Shirabu blushed harder and turned away and put the duvet over his head. "Please let them know I’m awake.“ And ready for my funeral.

"Very well.“ Kawanishi turned away and let them know over his earpiece that Shirabu had waken up. Shirabu allowed himself to peek under the covers to Kawanishi. This was embarrassing. Never in his life had he embarrassed himself so much. He was known to be the perfect fine heir, always calm and polite. This wasn’t him.

Kawanishi noticed his look and flashed him a light grin again and Shirabu hid under the covers.

Nope. He was going to have him fired. Shirabu felt bad for Kawanishi, but that was the only way out of this.

"I’m sorry,“ Shirabu blurted out.

"For what?“ Kawanishi asked. "For watching me over the window and then fall down when you were spotted?“

Shirabu didn’t even dare to peek out of his covers anymore. He knew how red his face must be right now. "I wasn’t… watching you.“

"Your aunt then.“ 

"I’m sorry that I have to fire you,“ Shirabu explained. He took a deep breath and finally sat up again. He had still some pride left and when he was firing Kawanishi, he at least should look him in the eyes. He had learned this from his father and as his heir, he should learn at a young age already.

Kawanishi seemed unimpressed. "You’re firing me?“

"Well, I have to talk to whoever is in charge first, but yes,“ Shirabu said. "I apologize.“

"You’re firing me,“ Kawanishi repeated. "Because you’re embarrassed.“

"No, I’m not firing you because I’m embarrassed.“ He totally was. "I’m firing you, because you…“ Kawanishi raised his eyebrows and Shirabu was searching for words. "It doesn’t matter. You’re young, I’m pretty sure you can find another job. It’s not that exciting to be a bodyguard of this household anyway, nothing ever happens.“

"I can’t believe you’re firing me just because you’re embarrassed.“

"Did you just ignore everything else I said?“ Shirabu complained and the taller male just shrugged. 

"I’ve never been fired before because of that,“ Kawanishi explained. "You don’t need to be embarrassed, young master.“

"Could you please not call me that? You’re not working for my family anymore anyways. I just fired you. See? Fired.“ Shirabu tugged on the bedsheets. "So, you should leave now.“

A nurse and a doctor came inside and bowed lightly before them.

"Good, but fire me after I give you a ride back,“ Kawanishi said.

"Where’s my driver?“ Shirabu asked.

"I don’t know, maybe the young master has fired him because of embarrassment too.“ Kawanishi smirked and walked out of the room.

Shirabu really didn’t like that guy. Nobody had ever talked to him like that. You’d think a bodyguard would know how to behave!

 

* * *

 

He had thought that was the last time he saw Kawanishi.   It wasn’t.

Two weeks later he saw him at the manor again, when Shirabu just finished his piano lessons. He was just standing in the hallway, again in a black suit. 

"What are you doing here?“ Shirabu asked. "I thought I fired you!“

Kawanishi raised his eyebrows. "It’s nice to meet you too, Shirabu-san.“

"I fired you,“ Shirabu repeated. "I know I did.“ It had been embarrassing, because Shirabu had never fired anyone before. He had felt like those textbook clichéd spoiled kids who fire staff members to their liking all the time. 

"Your aunt hired me again,“ Kawanishi explained.

"She did what? She does know I fired you, right?“ Shirabu never actually cared for his aunt’s antics. She did a lot of things most of their other family members didn’t approve of, but they didn’t have bad feelings towards her. She was still part of the family and never rude. But this? 

"Yes, she does. She asked me why you fired me.“

Shirabu widened his eyes. "You didn’t tell her the reason, did you?“

Kawanishi smiled. "No.“

Shirabu breathed out, he had never been so relieved before. "What did you tell her?“

"That I don’t know the reason either,“ Kawanishi stated. "Then, she hired me again.“

Shirabu crossed his arms. "I can’t believe Aiko just hired you again because of your face.“ Those words came out of his mouth faster than his brain could process it. God damn it. Usually, Shirabu was calm and compressed and thought before he spoke, but right now he was a mess.

Kawanishi smirked. "You think it was because of my face?“

"She… likes handsome guys,“ Shirabu said, looking everywhere but at the other male. Those curtains were nice, he had never really paid attention to them. A deep dark red and…

"I’m glad you think I’m handsome,“ Kawanishi said. "But that wasn’t the reason.“

"What was it then?“

"Oh, Kenjirou, I see you’re talking to Kawanishi again!“ his aunt said, walking towards them with a big smile. "Why did you fire him? He didn’t do anything wrong, did he?“

"Aiko-san, why did you hire him again?“ Shirabu asked, sighing.

"I thought something was off when you fired him!“ she explained. "You don’t usually fire anyone. You don’t care for anyone, except for that piano teacher of yours, but he’s old and you basically grew up with him.“

Oh no. She knew. She knew that Shirabu was very gay and also very weak for Kawanishi.

"So I thought: What’s the reason! And then I understood!“

"It’s not what you think-"

"You’re not used to someone in your age!“ His aunt smiled brightly and clapped her hands together.

"What?“ 

"Shirabu, you’re like an old man in a body of a twenty year old boy! You should get along with more people your age,“ she explained.

Shirabu took a deep breath. Well, this was better than her knowing the truth, but it was still so very wrong. He rubbed his temples and shook his head. "First of all, I’m twenty one. Second of all, Aiko-san, he’s a bodyguard, you can’t hire someone again just because you want me to get along with them. Bodyguards aren’t friends for hire.“

She just rolled her eyes. "You don’t have to be friends, just don’t go around firing people! You want to step in your father’s footsteps one day, right? You’ll get used to people your age! He’ll be around here more often now, don’t dare about thinking about firing him again unless you have a reason!“

"I have a reason!“ Shirabu shouted.

Both Kawanishi and Aiko were surprised. "You do?“ his aunt asked.

Shirabu opened his mouth and closed it again. "I don’t… he… I don’t like his hair, it’s so… blond. It’s wrong.“ What was he even saying at this point? He had no idea anymore. Maybe he should just go to his room and never come out ever again.

"Oh my…“ his aunt murmured in a sad tone. "You don’t like my hair either?“

"No! I like your hair, Aiko-san. It just doesn’t fit him!“

"I could dye it,“ Kawanishi suggested.

"No, don’t dye your hair! Forget it. I’m going to my room.“ He turned around and walked away. 

I don’t like his hair. How stupid can you be to say something like that?

 

* * *

 

Was Kawanishi even his type? Shirabu doesn’t know if he even has a type. Someone who went to an all boys school would know what his type was, right? Wrong. Nobody at his old school had interested him at all and in university there wasn’t anyone either.

The only other guy Shirabu had been somewhat interested in, had been Ushijima. Not that he knew him, he had never properly talked to him, but he couldn’t deny that he thought that the bodyguard of Goshiki’s family was hot. He was nothing like Kawanishi though. Maybe the fact that they were both tall? Or… that they were both bodyguards. Maybe that was Shirabu’s type. Bodyguards. 

Not that it mattered anyway. 

He didn’t see Kawanishi that often anyway. Shirabu’s family didn’t assign him a personal bodyguard for everything, they weren’t that paranoid. Unless it was during the cooler seasons when the days got shorter and the nights longer and Shirabu had late classes.

He was so surprised, when he came out of his classes at 6pm, when everything was dark already and spotted Kawanishi standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here?“

"I’m your bodyguard,“ Kawanishi explained. "I was assigned to you.“

"No, you were not.“

"I was.“

"No, you’re not,“ Shirabu repeated. "I’m firing you again.“

"You know you can’t do that.“

Shirabu pulled his scarf over his face. "I’m heading to the library,“ he said. "I’ll spend a long time there. You can pick me up later when I tell you. Just wait at the car.“

Kawanishi’s expression didn’t change. "I’ll come with you,“ he said. "How long do you intend to stay there?“

"Long. I have to do a lot of things,“ Shirabu said and Kawanishi nodded.

"We should get going then.“

"But-" Shirabu sighed and just gave up. "Okay.“

 

* * *

 

Shirabu liked keeping to himself. He didn’t have many friends. Well, to be honest, he didn’t have any friends. He talked with the other students too, and they were all polite to him, but Shirabu could never actually get close to them. Maybe it was because they were too different. They lived in different worlds. And those who did live in the same like him… Shirabu couldn’t really get along with them either. Some yes, most not.

He never minded being alone. 

Technically, he wasn’t always alone. He had his bodyguards, or maids and butlers, but Shirabu never paid attention to them. They were just there and Shirabu was fine with that. They didn’t talk with each other and Shirabu was used to their presence.

He wasn’t used to Kawanishi. He was just a bodyguard like several others he already had, but it was different. 

During their times in the library, they didn’t exchange any words either. Kawanishi just sat there and didn’t say anything and Shirabu wondered how high his salary must be for such a boring job. Meanwhile. Shirabu could barely concentrate on studying. He was too aware of the other male sitting right next to him.

This was horrible. Shirabu just wanted a peaceful life, not this. 

He stopped going to the library and just went straight home, because then Kawanishi would leave him alone. It was good and peaceful. He didn’t have to see Kawanishi more than absolutely necessary. They didn’t really talk much anyway and Shirabu was happy. Maybe he had finally forgotten all of it and they could have the usual relationship you have with you bodyguard. 

Everything was turning out well.

 

* * *

 

Okay, everything was not turning out well. They were on their way to the car, when Shirabu’s stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?“

Shirabu nodded. "Yes. We should hurry up and get home.“

Kawanishi took out the keys of the car and opened the door for Shirabu. "Do you want to go eat somewhere?“

Shirabu stared at him and he knew what the right answer was. He should just decline and say he’ll eat whatever the cooks made at home. But he didn’t. Instead, he swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay.“

* * *

 

"Kawanishi.“

"Yes?“

"Why did you take me here?“ Shirabu asked and turned his head to him.

Kawanishi smiled. "I wanted to see your reaction.“

"To going to McDonalds?“ 

"Have you ever eaten here?“

"Of course I haven’t,“ Shirabu said. 

"Good. Do you need me to explain how it works?“ The past two weeks that he had been Shirabu’s bodyguard, they barely talked and even before that they haven’t really in a long time. This was the first time they were again, the first time Kawanishi was teasing him again.

"I know how it works,“ Shirabu shot back.

"Pity. I once had been here with someone who thought a waiter would come to their table.“

Shirabu rolled his eyes. "That’s ridiculous.“

"We have to stand in a queue,“ Kawanishi said. "Do you mind?“

Shirabu glared at him. "Stop mocking me.“

"I’m sorry, young master.“

Shirabu took a deep breath and turned away. He looked at the menu and he tugged on Kawanishi’s sleeve unconsciously. "I don’t know what to get. What’s good?“

"Leave it to me,“ Kawanishi assured him. Shirabu only half listened to Kawanishi’s order, but when they were finished, Shirabu glared at him.

"I’m not stupid, you know? I know what the hell a Happy Meal is.“

"Who said it’s for you?“

"Please, I know it’s for me. You like to mock me.“ Shirabu huffed. "Maybe that’s reason enough for me to fire you.“

"It’s not.“ Kawanishi led them to an empty table with their tray and sat down. Shirabu sat down on the other side and eyed the boxed meal.

"Do you really expect me to eat a Happy Meal?“

Kawanishi opened the box for him and smiled. "It has a toy. Look.“ He brought out a plastic toy. "It’s a Me-Mario.“ The way he said it, in a completely calm and monotone voice was what cracked Shirabu up. A laughter escaped his lips and just as it did, Shirabu quickly covered his mouth with his hands. Kawanishi smiled and placed the toy on the table in front of Shirabu. 

"I see you like it.“

"I don’t,“ Shirabu said and took the Mario plastic doll in his hands.

"Okay, give it back then. I love Mario.“

"No.“ Shirabu shook his head. "It’s mine now. Hand me the food.“

Kawanishi chuckled and handed him the food. "I hope it’s okay for his majesty.“

Shirabu glared at him and too a hamburger out of the box. He unwrapped it and took a bite. "It’s not that bad.“

He found out that he really liked the fries. And that he didn’t have enough fries. "You want my fries, right?“ Kawanishi asked, when Shirabu was staring at them.

"Yes.“

"Sucks to be you.“ Kawanishi shrugged and continued eating his fries. What an asshole. Shirabu darted out his hand to steal some fries, but Kawanishi slapped his hand away.

"Hey!“ Shirabu complained. 

"What, will the prince fire me now?“ Kawanishi asked, a smirk on his lips and god. He really hated that stupid blond, handsome guy who took him to McDonalds out of all places.

"Give me fries, and I won’t.“

Kawanishi sighed. "That’s a hard choice.“

"Sucks to be you.“ Shirabu smiled and Kawanishi chuckled. 

"Close your eyes.“

"What?“

"Do you trust me?“

"Not really,“ Shirabu admitted, which made Kawanishi roll his eyes.

"I’m your bodyguard, you should trust me. I’d never do anything to harm you.“ Why did those words make Shirabu feel so warm inside?

"Fine.“ Shirabu closed his eyes.

"Open your mouth.“

What was he doing? Shirabu tried hard to control his faster beating heart, when he suddenly felt something cold and sweet on his tongue. He opened his eyes and Kawanishi leaned back again. "Fries dipped in milkshake,“ Kawanishi explained. 

"It’s… good.“ He was honestly surprised by it. "It’s really good! Give me more fries and more milkshake!“

"You’re eating all of my food,“ Kawanishi complained, but he gave Shirabu his milkshake and fries. "Don’t dip in too much.“

Shirabu leaned forward to dip in the fries and suddenly Kawanishi’s hand went up to brush Shirabu’s bangs out of his face. Shirabu stopped midway and looked up to meet Kawanishi’s eyes with his. He blushed and sat back quickly, eating the fries.

"We should get going soon.“

"Yes, we should,“ Kawanishi agreed.

There was an awkward silence in the car. Shirabu didn’t know what to say, so instead he just looked out of the window. Should he say something? "Thank you,“ he then said after a while.

"For taking you to McDonalds?“

"I guess.“ Shirabu glanced over to Kawanishi, who really shouldn’t look this good behind the wheel. "It wasn’t that bad.“

"But not good enough that you’d ever go there again?“

"Take me out somewhere else next time,“ Shirabu blurted out and Kawanishi turned his head to him. "Watch the street, I don’t want to die.“

God, he shouldn’t flirt with his bodyguard. Really. It was wrong on so many levels. Not only was he his bodyguard, he was also a guy. And Shirabu was his family’s heir. He shouldn’t be doing this.

"Noted,“ Kawanishi said after a while. "Next time I’ll take your somewhere even less fancy.“

"Why would you do that?“

"I told you, I like seeing your reactions.“

Shirabu shook his head. "You need to do more than that if you want a proper reaction out of me.“

Kawanishi hummed. "You mean surprise you more?“

"Yes.“

"What would you do then, if I’d kiss you?“

Shirabu jerked up and opened his mouth. "I- Don’t- Don’t ask something like that out of the blue! You can’t do that. You’re still my bodyguard! A-And a guy. What made you even think I’m interested? I mean… are you really that new to your job? That’s not how-"

Kawanishi started laughing. 

"Why the hell are you laughing?“

"I got a reaction out of you.“ He smiled softly and Shirabu groaned. 

"I’m firing you. You’re fired. I’ll say you kissed me and overstepped your boundaries as a bodyguard and they’ll fire you,“ Shirabu said.

"I’ll tell them you kissed me first.“ Kawanishi said.

"Please, they wouldn’t believe you anyway,“ Shirabu stated. "Plus, why do you think I’d kiss you first?“

Kawanishi stopped the car and only now Shirabu realized they weren’t on their usual road back home. Instead, they were somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we? What are you-"

Kawanishi unlocked his seatbelt and leaned forward. He placed a hand on Shirabu’s cheek. He was so close and Shirabu’s poor, weak heart couldn’t take this. They were all alone in the middle of nowhere and it was dark outside, so dark he could barely see Kawanishi, but he was also close enough for Shirabu to see those shadows on his face. He could feel Kawanishi’s breath against his skin and when Kawanishi leaned in closer, his forehead against Shirabu’s, who let out a faint cry.

"Kawanishi-"

"Was I right?“

"What?“

"Would you kiss me first?“

Why was he sounding so calm? Shirabu was dying over here. He glanced up into Kawanishi’s bedroom eyes and he really wanted to lean in and kiss him. He shouldn’t. His entire mind should be thinking of all the reasons why he shouldn’t do it, but instead it thought of why he should.

"Yes,“ Shirabu said and leaned in and placed his lips against Kawanishi’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this considered a cliffhanger


	2. hiring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can do it, you know?"
> 
> Shirabu looked up again."Excuse me?"
> 
> "You can kiss me. We’re going out. At least, I think we do," Kawanishi said."Don’t be afraid to kiss me when we’re alone."

Kawanishi’s lips were thinner than Shirabu’s, a little bit chapped and salty from the fries they had eaten earlier, but they fit perfectly against Shirabu’s. He closed his eyes and put his hands around the back of Kawanishi’s neck, pulling him in closer. It was over way too soon, Kawanishi pulled back and they looked each other in the eyes.

Shit. He had just kissed his bodyguard. A guy. That was the first time Shirabu had ever kissed a guy.

"Don’t freak out," Kawanishi told him and tangled his fingers into Shirabu’s hair before kissing him again. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Don’t freak out? Easier said than done, because Shirabu was freaking out a lot right now. He didn’t know what to do, his mind was a mess between'Holy shit! I’m kissing Kawanishi and it feels great!‘,'What the hell should I do, I’m a 21 year old virgin who had never even kissed anyone with tongue‘' and'Shit, I shouldn’t do this, he’s my fucking bodyguard!‘.

"You’re thinking too much," Kawanishi whispered against his ear and it made Shirabu so weak. His breath was so hot and his voice so deep, it was sending a shiver through his entire body.

"I can’t help it," Shirabu whined.

"We could stop," Kawanishi suggested.

"No, please." What was he even saying?"Don’t." Shirabu pulled him in again, sliding their lips against his. He missed Kawanishi’s lips at first, but they found each other easily. Kawanishi lowered one of his hands and placed it on Shirabu’s hip, drawing circles with his thumb on the exposed skin between his shirt and the pants.

"Have you done this before?" Shirabu suddenly blurted out.

"Kiss someone?"

"No, I mean… with a client…"

"No," Kawanishi admitted."I haven’t."

"Oh." Shirabu nodded."Okay." He took a deep breath."Is it… not uncomfortable?"

Kawanishi looked down at the weird position he was sitting in right now to be able to kiss Shirabu."Kinda."

Shirabu nodded again, as if it was the only thing he could do right now."That’s nice."He got raised eyebrows as a reply and Shirabu cleared his throat."Do you want to… continue?"

Kawanishi chuckled."You’re cute."

"You know what? Take me home." Shirabu said, face red and turned away.

"I didn’t say no."

"What time is it?" Shirabu asked.

"Eight pm."

They still had a lot of time left. Shirabu took a deep breath."Put your seat back." He unlocked his seatbelt too, and Kawanishi furrowed his brows out of confusion. 

"What?"

"Pull your seat back," Shirabu repeated and got out of the car. He might regret this later. When he was finally at the other side, he opened the door and Kawanishi stared at him with big eyes, but the seat was pulled back. 

Do it, before you regret it, Shirabu told himself. He took a deep breath and got in the car, and climbed on Kawanishi’s lap. Once he was fully straddling him, he finally dared to look Kawanishi in the eyes again."Better?" 

"Holy shit," Kawanishi murmured."Yeah. It… It is." He seemed to be flustered too, so at least Shirabu wasn’t the only one blushing now. He felt Kawanishi’s hands on his hips again."Much better."

Shirabu managed to smile softly."Good." He closed his eyes again and kissed Kawanishi. The kiss was longer than the ones before and felt better. Maybe it was because he was now fully feeling Kawanishi’s body against his. There was still some space between their upper bodies, but he was fully seated on Kawanishi now and Shirabu’s arms were wrapped around his neck. 

Kawanishi kissed him back. He darted out his tongue and traced Shirabu’s lower lip with it. 

What was he supposed to do? He just sat on Kawanishi’s lap without thinking, even though he was inexperienced as a little child. He didn’t want to stop though, it felt too good. He parted his lips slowly, showing that he did want it and Kawanishi understood immediately. His grip on Shirabu’s hips tightened on the one hand, with the other he trailed up Shirabu’s side, until his fingers were tangled in Shirabu’s hair.

Shirabu didn’t know what to do, but it didn’t matter anymore anyway. His mind was completely shut down. All those messy thoughts of how he shouldn’t be doing this were gone and there was nothing left anymore. He just let it happen and did everything without thinking. Letting Kawanishi’s tongue inside his mouth and sliding his tongue against his. They kissed over and over again and it was addicting.

It was probably not perfect, there wasn’t much Shirabu could compare it to, due to his lack of experience, but his entire body was on fire. He just wanted more. He pressed his upper body against Kawanishi’s until there was no space between them anymore. 

There was just one thought on his mind and that was more. 

Shirabu pulled back and opened his eyes. Kawanishi slowly opened them too, but they were half lidded and he didn’t move."What?" he asked.

"I want- I…" Shirabu choked out. He didn’t know what to say and just kissed Kawanishi again. Their noses bumped against each other at first and their teeth clacked, but they soon found their rhythm again. And Kawanishi lowered his hands to Shirabu’s ass. He was surprised at first, but he didn’t mind. It felt… good actually.

It felt so good that Shirabu had to stop for a while and let his forehead fall against Kawanishi’s, his breathing getting heavier. He opened his eyes and saw that Kawanishi was looking up at him with a fond smile. When he squeezed Shirabu’s ass, he got a gasp as a response.

"Kawanishi…"

"Yeah?" Kawanishi asked and planted a kiss on the back of Shirabu’s ear. Then on his jaw. His neck.

Shirabu grabbed at Kawanishi’s shoulders, as the other male nibbled and licked on his neck. He let out a faint moan and unconsciously started grinding against Kawanishi.

"We should- We should stop," Shirabu whispered.

Kawanishi stopped and looked up."Do you want to?"

Shirabu nodded. His mind was cloudy right now, but he still was aware enough of his surroundings to choose the right option."Yeah."

"Okay." Kawanishi kissed him again, sweetly and innocently. 

"Okay," Shirabu repeated and took a deep breath. Kawanishi smiled and brushed his palm over Shirabu’s cheek.

"So… are you getting out?"

"What? I mean, yes. Yes, I am." Shirabu climbed off from his lap and walked out of the door and back into the passenger seat. He put on the seatbelt again and breathed out again."You can drive."

"You know, I’m human too, right?" Kawanishi asked as he was fumbling with the seatbelt.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I need some moment to collect my thoughts too," Kawanishi explained."You didn’t only just make out with your bodyguard. I also made out with a client."

"Oh. Yeah." Shirabu looked down at his lap where his hands were."Do you… regret it?"

"No. Do you?"

He should."No," Shirabu admitted. 

"Do you want to fire me?" Kawanishi asked and when Shirabu looked up, there was that smirk on his lips again.

"No, idiot."

"Good." Kawanishi kissed him on the cheek and started the car. 

"So… was that a one time thing?" Shirabu asked, trying to sound as casual as possible and hide his nervousness.

"Shirabu, I thought you were cute the moment you stepped out of the car, even before your aunt introduced us," Kawanishi said. 

Oh."Uh… Thanks?" He just now could see that there was a blush on Kawanishi’s cheeks too."I thought you were too."

"But to be honest, I thought you were even cuter when you stalked me from the window and then fell down, hit your head and had to get stitches."

Shirabu’s expression fell and his nervousness was gone."Shut up! That wasn’t how it was!"

"It wasn’t?" Kawanishi asked, grinning.

"No! It- Shut up, you’re stupid." 

There was a short moment of silence between them, until Kawanishi broke it again."So no, I don’t want it to be a one time thing. It should, but…"

"Yeah," Shirabu said."Me neither."

* * *

 

 

Shirabu liked Kawanishi.

He was sure of that now. He was attracted to him and wished he could just kiss him again and maybe all day, but there were other important things right now. Things like… getting to know Kawanishi better. Because even though they’ve known each other for months now, he still didn’t know anything about him. 

So when they met the next day after Shirabu’s classes again, he got straight to the point.

"We need to get to know each other better," Shirabu said. He had never been in a relationship, but this is how it worked, right?

"Okay," Kawanishi said."So you don’t want to go to the library or straight home?"

Shirabu shook his head."Surprise me."

They ended up at a regular coffee shop."Why here?" Shirabu asked, when they were seated and had coffee on their tables.

"I live around here," Kawanishi explained. 

That got Shirabu’s attention again."You do? Tell me about it."

"I have a flatmate." That was the first Shirabu heard of it."Place’s a little bit expensive, so it’s better that way. He’s also a bodyguard."

"Should I be jealous?" Shirabu blurted out and Kawanishi smiled.

"No, Semi is married to his job," he replied."And we’re both not interested."

Okay, that was one of the things he wanted to know about Kawanishi. He had an entire list in his head that he was going to go through."Do you have siblings?"

"An older sister. She’s married and lives abroad, we’re not close." He leaned his head on his palm and stirred his coffee."More questions?"

"Yes. When’s your birthday? How tall are you exactly?"

After Shirabu found out about Kawanishi’s birthday, height, favorite movie, book, food, where he went to school, how he became a bodyguard, and tons of other things, Kawanishi sighed."Why are you asking me all of this?"

"I wanted to get to know you better," Shirabu replied."Obviously."

"But I feel like I’m in a job interview. It’s weird."

"Oh." Shirabu nodded and looked down on his drink."Sorry… I just wanted to know."

"Shirabu?" Shirabu just looked up."Have you never been in a relationship before?"

He felt a blush creeping up on his skin."I… No. I haven’t, okay? So I don’t know how this works."

Kawanishi leaned back and his expression still didn’t shift."I wished I could kiss you right now."

Shirabu dropped the spoon he was holding in his hand."What?"

"You heard me the first time." Shirabu hadn’t expected this, because suddenly, Kawanishi hid his face in his hands. Oh. He was blushing and his ears were red.

Shirabu grabbed Kawanishi’s hand and pushed it away to see his face."You make no sense, Kawanishi."

"I’ve dated people before," Kawanishi admitted."But it didn’t really last long anyway. They all said I’m hard to read and they never knew if I liked them or not."

"You are," Shirabu said after a while."You’re really damn hard to read. But… I think I know. That you like me, that is." He looked down at the table."At least I hope you do."

"I do," Kawanishi said."I barely know you, but I do."

"See? We need to get to know each other better."

"Yes, but we have a lot of time. You don’t need to ask me everything as if you’re going through a list."

"How else am I supposed to do it then?" Shirabu asked. 

Kawanishi hesitated and leaned back in his seat."Do you want to go to my place?"

 

* * *

 

Kawanishi lived in an apartment building with two bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom and living room. His flatmate wasn’t home, Kawanishi told him that he wasn’t going to return this week anyway because of his job. 

When they drove to Kawanishi’s place, Shirabu had been excited. Someone’s home really said a lot about the person, right? Shirabu’s home didn’t, since he lived with his family and his bedroom was pretty much empty. There was just the king sized bed in the middle of the room and his closet, that’s it. If he wanted to read books, he could go to their library, same went for studying. 

He expected Kawanishi to live differently and decorate his place to his liking.

The first thing Shirabu noticed, was that it was very… empty. It wasn’t that the place was big, but there just wasn’t much here. The walls were white and empty, everything was decorated in either black, white or in another shade of gray. And there was no mess anywhere, everything was clean and neat.

"Can you show me your room?" Shirabu asked and Kawanishi nodded. He led him to his room, opened the door and again, Shirabu was disappointed. Kawanishi’s bedroom was boring too. Black, white, clean. A bed on the one side, a shelf on the other and a closet. The shelf was probably the only thing that could show him something about Kawanishi as a person.

"Is something wrong?" he asked Shirabu.

"It’s so…" boring. Shirabu walked over to the shelf."There’s nothing. I thought I could get to know you better if I’d be in your room."

Kawanishi sat down on his bed."You are," he said."Semi calls me a clean freak."

The corner of Shirabu’s mouth lifted and he sat down next to Kawanishi."So it’s because of you that your place is so clean?"

"Yes. Semi alone could turn this place into a mess easily," Kawanishi continued."I like it when things are clean and in their own place. I don’t like when something is messy or keeping things I don’t need." Then, he smiled."See? You learned something about me."

"If I’d ever move out," Shirabu said,"I’d do everything differently."

"From me?"

"No, in general. I like clean things too, but… I think if I’m ever able to choose for myself, I’d go crazy with decorating everything," he explained. 

"Would you put up posters?" Kawanishi teased. 

"Of course. Thousands." Shirabu rolled his eyes."I mean… art. I would like to choose the paintings myself."

"Knowing you, you’d probably buy the original ones and not get a copy. But I didn’t know. I mean, that you like art," Kawanishi replied."I have no idea about art. I don’t feel anything when I look at them. I especially don’t get modern art."

Shirabu chuckled."Me neither. I just like realistic art. I’m not one of those art lovers, but I do appreciate it." 

"What else would you like to have if you’d have your own place?" Kawanishi asked. Shirabu held his breath when the other male slowly put his hand on Shirabu’s. 

"Of course, my piano," he replied, his eyes on their hands. He turned his palm to link their fingers together."I like playing."

"I’d like to listen to you playing sometime," Kawanishi said and Shirabu lifted his gaze to look him into the eyes."I used to play Cello."

"Really?"

"I gave up. I don’t even think I could read the notes now," he explained."I was maybe eight years old. I gave it up at ten."

Shirabu smiled."We started playing at the same time," he said."I mean, since you’re two years older and I started at six."

Kawanishi returned the smile and Shirabu was so weak for it. Especially now, that they were so close, knees touching, fingers entangled. He wanted to kiss Kawanishi again. It felt like it had been so long since their last kiss, but it had only been one day. His gaze fell onto Kawanishi’s lips, wanting so badly to just lean forward and press his against them…

"You can do it, you know?"

Shirabu looked up again."Excuse me?"

"You can kiss me. We’re going out. At least, I think we do," Kawanishi said."Don’t be afraid to kiss me when we’re alone."

Shirabu blushed."Okay," he breathed out. Then, he leaned in and kissed the other male. Softly, trying to test it at first. Kawanishi kissed him back immediately, raising his free hand up to cup Shirabu’s face. 

When they parted again, Shirabu let go of Kawanishi’s hand and put both of them on his shoulders."We’re going out," he repeated. 

"Yes?"

"We’re going out." Shirabu took a deep breath."You’re my bodyguard."

"I know."

"You’ll be fired, if somebody finds out. Isn’t it against your agency’s policy too? Would they fire you?" Shirabu asked and Kawanishi shrugged.

"I guess."

"You guess." Oh my god, Shirabu couldn’t deal with him.

"I think them finding out about you would be worse," Kawanishi said. 

That was true."Oh," Shirabu muttered."You’re right." He had never ever really thought about having a boyfriend. It just seemed unrealistic, not only because he wasn’t allowed to. He just thought it would never happen and didn’t have to deal with the consequences. And now it happened and he really liked Kawanishi. But if somebody were to find out… They could use that against him.

Shirabu wasn’t just someone, he was his family’s only heir, his parents’ only child. He was to take over his father’s place someday! It wasn’t like with Tendou, who was his parents’ only child too, because he wasn’t the heir; his aunt was. It was all complicated with their family anyway, but what mattered now was, that Shirabu could get into trouble if this would come out.

"Yesterday you said you don’t regret it," Kawanishi reminded him.

"I don’t," Shirabu assured."I like you. For whatever reasons."

"It’s because of my face," Kawanishi mocked him and Shirabu’s face didn’t even move.

"It’s because you’re an idiot."

"I didn’t know you like idiots." He smiled and leaned forward again, poking his nose against Shirabu’s."It’s late by the way, we should go home soon."

Shirabu just replied with another kiss.

 

* * *

 

"Play something for me."

Shirabu lifted his hands and before he could play, Kawanishi dropped onto the seat right next to him."But not something old and classical from Mozart or something."

Shirabu sighed."Any requests?"

"No, surprise me." Kawanishi smiled and Shirabu thought for a while, until he thought of a song. It was a simple one, but it was the first one that popped into his mind. He let his fingers flow over the keyboard and played it, while Kawanishi watched him.

It wasn’t the first time for Shirabu to play in front of Kawanishi. They’ve been dating for about two months now, and they’ve come closer with every week. Sometimes, he wished he could be open about their relationship, but he didn’t mind it that much. Both of them weren’t really into PDA anyway, so nothing much would change. Except for when people would hit on Shirabu or his parents suggested some'nice young ladies‘ for him that were fitting for his position. Sometimes, people even hit on Kawanishi. While he was on his job.

People were ridiculous.

When Shirabu finished the song, he turned to Kawanishi."And?"

"What’s it called?"

"Moonlight."

Kawanishi hummed."I think I’ve heard it before."

"It’s famous," Shirabu agreed. Kawanishi took Shirabu’s hand in his and brought it up to his face, planting a kiss in the palm.

"Kenjirou," he said. They’ve also moved onto the first name basis not too long ago.

"What is it?"

"I think, I love you."

Shirabu’s heart stopped for a moment upon hearing those words. He couldn’t form a reply for a while, until he managed to curl his lips into a smile."You think, huh?"

"I just told you I love you and you mock me like that," Kawanishi complained."Why do I even bother."

"Because you love me." Love. He loved him. It felt so surreal, and yet real. 

"Yes," Kawanishi said."Because you’re an idiot, but only show it to me. Adorable 10% of the time and salty in the rest."

Shirabu rolled his eyes."That’s not how you tell someone you love them."

"How else do you want me to then, huh?" Kawanishi raised his eyebrows."How about this then? Kenjirou, I love you so much. You’re the last thing I think of when I go to sleep and the first thing when I wake up. When I’m not with you I feel empty and you’re beautiful and amazing and I can’t believe you chose to be with me." His voice was so monotone, sounding like a robot.

Shirabu laughed."Okay, stop."

Kawanishi groaned and got up from the seat."You know you’re killing me right now , do you?"

Shirabu got up too, and walked to his boyfriend."Yeah." He leaned forward and kissed him."I love you too."

"I don’t believe you."

Shirabu knew Kawanishi too well now, that he knew he was lying."That’s really unfortunate, Taichi." Shirabu sighed and kissed him again. 

"Guess you have to show it more then." Kawanishi smiled, putting his hands on Shirabu’s hips. 

He hesitated for a while. They were in the piano room, anyone could come in any second. Then again, he had been here so often and nobody ever came in here, except for himself and his teacher during the lessons. 

He put his arms around Kawanishi and got up on his tip toes to reach him again, because Kawanishi was being an asshole and didn’t lean down. Shirabu pulled him down by his tie once their lips were locked, which made Kawanishi trip forward. Shirabu stepped backwards until his back hit the piano and their bodies were pressed against each other. 

Nobody came in here anyway, Shirabu thought, as he parted his lips and tilted his head more. His one hand tugged on Kawanishi’s hair, the other stayed on the tie. It had been a while since they last had time for themselves, or maybe it was just Shirabu who felt like it was too long ago since they last had shared a heated kiss like this. 

Kawanishi seemed to be just as eager, though. He pressed his leg between Shirabu’s, roamed with his hands over Shirabu’s upper body and his kisses were so intense, it made Shirabu’s head spin. When he leaned back, he glanced behind Shirabu and then smirked.

"I know that look," Shirabu said."What are you thinking of, Taichi?"

Kawanishi stepped back and closed the piano. Shirabu was still too confused, but when Kawanishi walked back to him and lifted him up, he knew what he was about to do. 

"Taichi-"

"Is that a no?" Kawanishi asked him before he placed him on top of the piano. This was so wrong. You don’t go make out with your bodyguard on top of your piano.

Shirabu swallowed hard and shook his head. He raised his arms again and pulled Kawanishi down into another kiss. Kawanishi’s hands lifted his legs and put them around his back. Kawanishi licked over Shirabu’s neck and opened the first button of Shirabu’s shirt to expose more of his skin. 

Shirabu gasped and closed his eyes."Taichi," he moaned softly.

Kawanishi chuckled."You’re turned on by this," he stated."Because we’re doing it on top of the piano."

Shirabu blushed."No!" 

Kawanishi palmed the front of Shirabu’s pants an raised his eyebrows."This tells me otherwise."

"Okay, maybe," Shirabu admitted."Don’t disappoint me then." He pushed off Kawanishi’s black jacket, whose hand went up to Shirabu’s when he tried to take off his tie too.

"Let mee,” Kawanishi said and Shirabu settled back on the piano, while he watched Kawanishi undress himself. First, he shrugged off the jacket to the ground, then the tie and soon he unbuttoned his shirt.

Shirabu swallowed hard upon seeing his lover strip. 

"Can’t you put on a show?” he asked.

"I think you’re satisfied enough with this already.”

"No.”

"No?” Kawanishi raised his eyebrows and put his palm flat against Shirabu’s chest and pushed him down, until he was lying completely on the piano. 

"No,” Shirabu said. "I’m not that easily satisfied.”

Kawanishi hummed, while he unbuttoned Shirabu’s shirt. His hands were cold, they always were, but Shirabu had come to like it. Shirabu shivered when his shirt was completely unbuttoned and Kawanishi roamed his hand over his upper body.

"You want me to satisfy you then?” He leaned over Shirabu, their lips so close from each other, barely touching.

"Yeah,” Shirabu whispered back. He brought his hand up to the back of Kawanishi’s neck. 

"Spoiled brat,” Kawanishi teased and Shirabu shrugged.

"You love me.” It was nice, how easily those words slipped through his lips. Love. It shouldn’t be so easy, but it was. Despite how complicated and wrong their relationship was, everything with Kawanishi felt surprisingly easy. Shirabu thought he’d have to question himself all the time if it was wrong or right, or that they might get into fights, but no.

"Yeah, I do.” Kawanishi kissed him, while his other hand caressed Shirabu’s body. Over his chest, his ribs, his stomach and down to his pants, where he stopped before opening the fly of Shirabu’s pants. "Raise your hips.”

Shirabu did as he was told, while Kawanishi tugged down his pants and then put his palms over Shirabu’s now exposed knees and spread them. Shirabu raised himself on his elbows and held his breath, as Kawanishi kissed him down from his stomach all the way down.

Just as he was about to take off Shirabu’s underwear, the door opened.

 

"Oh my god! I’m so sorry!" the person shouted. Shirabu and Kawanishi immediately jerked away from each other to see Goshiki standing at the door. He was bowing."I didn’t mean to- I’m sorry! Bye!" He ran away and Shirabu closed his eyes and groaned.

"I’m sorry," Kawanishi said, while picking up his clothes from the floor.

"Not your fault." Shirabu sighed and got off from the piano and pulled his pants up again."I’ll talk to him. At least it’s Goshiki, he’s like a little child. It’s easy."

 

Kawanishi chuckled."You’re right."

They made their way outside. It wasn’t hard to find Goshiki, because he was running up and down the hallway."Goshiki," Shirabu said, who jumped up and turned around.

"Shirabu-san! I’m so sorry! I didn’t want to interrupt you!" He was practically screaming at them.

"Please be quiet, will you?" Goshiki was always way too loud and exciting, which was probably why Shirabu didn’t get along with him all too well."What are you even doing here?"

"Your father is meeting mine! And I came along! I wanted to meet you and say hello, so the butler said he could announce you that I was coming, but I… I insisted and…" Goshik blushed."I didn’t know…"

"Better you than the butler," Shirabu murmured. 

"What?"

"Nothing. Just don’t tell anyone about it, okay?"

Goshiki nodded."Yes, I won’t! I promise!"

"Seriously, if you will, it’s not only bad for me, but also Taichi," Shirabu repeated and glared at him."If you ever even think about telling anyone, I’ll-"

Goshiki shrieked and Kawanishi put his hand on Shirabu’s shoulder."I think the kid got it."

Shirabu sighed."You’re too easily scared," he said."You’re a giant."

"I’m not scared!" Goshiki protested with a red face."I’m just… Never mind. Isn’t he your bodyguard?"

"My family’s, yes," Shirabu said. Soon to be his personal bodyguard. 

"So, bodyguards are allowed to date their clients? That’s completely news to me!"

Shirabu sighed."No, they’re not. Also, Goshiki, give up. You’re not going to become a bodyguard."

"I will! You might think I’m too weak, but I’m pretty strong! And one day I’ll be stronger and better than Ushijima!" Goshiki announced.

It was hopeless to tell him that that wasn’t the reason, but because he was his family’s heir. Overall, it was exhausting to talk to him anyway."Now that this is settled, we’ll just pretend this never happened, okay?"

Goshiki nodded."Okay. Your secret is safe with me!" He smiled brightly."You can trust me! I was the first person to know about Tendou too! I was only ten back then!" He sounded so proud and Shirabu figured he’d really keep it for himself.

"Good."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Kawanishi said.

"So… you’re going out, right? Like… really going out? As in, you love each other?"

Kawanishi and Shirabu exchanged glances. The taller male shrugged."Yeah."

"That’s really cool and exciting! It’s like a forbidden love." Goshiki nodded twice."Okay, I’ll go back! You… continue!" And with those words he ran off again.

"He better not start dating a bodyguard because of this too," Shirabu pleaded. 

"Let him do what he wants," Kawanishi said.

"Why do I feel like we’re his parents?"

Kawanishi shrugged."Because you do secretly care for him." Shirabu glared at him."And I care for you." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before showing him a gentle smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm love goshiki
> 
> (and like u noticed all the ages are off...  
> ushi is like 27 idk yet read the other fic if u wanna kno more  
> then come tendou & semi who are 24  
> kawanishi is 23  
> shirabu is 21  
> goshiki is 18, a baby)


End file.
